supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodkins Family Revisited/Transcript
6 years ago... '''Announcer: 6 years ago...''' [Courtney spits at Annabelle] Courtney: "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME TO WATCH THE WORST WITCH!" [Thomas throws a plate at Courtney as Courtney smacks Thomas through the face] '''Announcer: Josephine, Courtney and Thomas seem to be the worst amok runners ever...''' [Josephine lights up a cigarette] [Christopher takes Courtney a diabetes shot, causing her to scream and cry] [Courtney kicks Thomas in the leg, leaving him to cry] [Courtney pushes Thomas out of the way] '''Announcer: Until... they have to improve their behavior...''' [Josephine is writing "Dear Family, I am sorry for doing drugs, ruining holidays, talking back, staying past curfew and lying to you. I really wanted to say this but I wanted to apologize. I promised not to be stuck up. Love, Josephine." on the paper] [Courtney is writing "Dear Family, I'm sorry but I have to say this. Sorry for all the things I have done. I am sorry for ruining holidays, hitting my siblings, lying to you, talking back and many other bad things. I promise not to be rude. Love, Courtney." on the paper] [Thomas is writing "Dear Family, I am sorry for fighting, throwing tantrums, annoying you, kicking you, screaming at you and hitting. Love, Thomas." on the paper] Annabelle: "Great job! You are now offically ungrounded!" Josephine/Courtney/Thomas: "Yay!" Annabelle: "Josephine, I'm taking you to Rue 21 and Old Navy! Courtney, you could now have your Apple White doll back and I am taking you to Justice! And Thomas, now you should have your Super Why plush and DVD, The Lego Movie DVD and your Star Wars Legos!" Before the revolving line of credit '''Announcer: But right now, 6 years later...''' [Annie rings the doorbell] '''Announcer: The Rodkins are back!''' [We see the Rodkins family waving and are now having a new 2-story house, except not only the fact that Courtney and Thomas are 17 and 11 respectively, but six new children are shown, had a different-looking man, and never included Christopher, who died, Alexander and Josephine, who left while the former gets married and the latter goes to college] '''Announcer: After Christopher died from a stroke, Annabelle dates 51-year-old Daniel and had Nigel and Poppy.''' [We see a photo of Annabelle and Daniel] [cut to: Christopher’s tombstone] '''Announcer: Before the death of Christopher, he and Annabelle adopted two American twins, a teenage girl from the Barbados and a misbehaving amok runner from Canada.''' [Finn colors on the walls] Annabelle: Stop that! Finn: No! '''Announcer: Finn and Nigel attack not only baby 3-month-old Poppy...''' [Finn does the People’s Elbow to Poppy as she cries] [Nigel pinches Poppy as she cries] '''Announcer: But their new siblings...''' [Nigel and Finn spray silly string on Alaysha] [Nigel pinches Damarion] [Finn spits at Thomas] Courtney: God those kids are out of control. '''Announcer: ...and their parents.''' [Finn hits Annabelle] [Nigel throws his Marshall plush at Daniel] [Nigel kicks Annabelle] [Finn throws a cup at Daniel] '''Announcer: Can Annie stop this madness?''' [Courtney runs off crying] Courtney: I HATE THIS FAMILY! Submission Reel Annie: I am here at London, England and we have the Rodkins Family, except it is different. Let’s take a look shall we? '''Annabelle: Hi I am Annabelle, 52.''' '''Daniel: I am Daniel, 51.''' '''Courtney: And I am Courtney, 17. We are the Rodkins. My dad died from a terrible stroke, which I was diagnosed with PTSD all thanks to that.''' [Cut to: Thomas combing his hair] '''Annabelle: We had Thomas who is now 11 and no longer a brat.''' '''Daniel: And we adopted some kids. Damarion and Keisha, who are from West Orange, New Jersey, are 16, Alaysha, who is from the Barbados, is 13-and-a-half, and Finnigan, also known as Finn, who is from Canada, is 5.''' '''Courtney: Mom married a new dad and had Nigel, who is 4 and Poppy, who is 3 months.''' '''Annabelle: Nigel has been throwing tantrums since at age 2.''' Nigel: I WANT S CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE FOR DINNEEEEEEEEEER! '''Daniel: Alaysha had PTSD and ADHD, which she is diagnosed at a younger age.''' '''Annabelle: She always takes her medicine.''' [Alaysha takes one Focalin from the medicine cabinet] '''Daniel: She even stutters, too.''' Alaysha: I j-j-just can't help it. I c-can't s-stop s-s-st-st-stuttering. [Alaysha is crying into Courtney's arms] '''Courtney: While the adopted kids are homeschooled, they had to go to school. And while Nigel is in preschool, he cannot wait to go to elementary school.''' '''Daniel: And as for Finn? Yep, he is the one who misbehaves.''' [Finn hits Poppy as she cries as he runs off laughing mockingly] Finn: Ha ha! [Finn colors on the walls] Annabelle: Finn! Stop! '''Annabelle: We wanted to protect Poppy at all costs before it is too late. Finn and Nigel started attacking my poor, precious baby.''' Finn: Let’s play kick the baby! Nigel: Yeah! [Finn and Nigel started kicking the baby] Finn: Bitch. Nigel: Stupid cunt. '''Daniel: Oh Supernanny, please help us!''' Annie: Do not worry, I got this. Observation begins Observation continues